


something else

by infret



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, TimDick - Freeform, dicktim - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infret/pseuds/infret
Summary: 一點有關夜晚的故事





	something else

　　提姆把最後一針翻出來，勉強打了一個結，把剩下的線頭剪掉後吐出口氣，終於感覺某個懸在心裏的重物掉了下來。

　　「總有一天我會在你翻窗進來時終於像個小女孩一樣昏倒的。」

　　「因為你的偶像夜翼出現在你面前？」

　　「因為我的偶像夜翼 **_帶著滿身傷和需要縫針的傷口_ ** 出現在我面前。」他強調。

　　迪克試著動了動處理好的左手，縫線不怎麼工整，有幾條歪歪扭扭的像倒掉的多米諾骨牌，順著他的手肘一路爬上腕關節。提姆盯著他的傷口，確認沒有縫線脫落的問題，終於開始和迪克說話。你可以穿上上衣了，他說。

　　「天啊，你有一副糟糕的手藝。」迪克感嘆道。

　　「就算你用詠嘆調說這句話，我還是覺得我被侮辱了。」提姆說。

　　他試圖維持有些冷漠的樣子，卻在心底暗自咂舌。迪克不該來他這，他得穿過大半個城市，最後到他的樓下唱歌才能讓提姆替他開門。第一次格雷森在半夜敲開他窗戶時他打翻了他的咖啡，毀了一台筆電，和兩天辛勤工作的成果，他只好發誓就算再一次他連續四十八小時沒睡時夜翼像個該死的羅密歐一樣在半夜闖進他家和他的生活，他也不會再做出比跑去開窗時跌倒還超過的事。

　　迪克會說他這模樣讓他懷念，提拇只翻了幾個白眼。迪克格雷森來高譚找他這整個手段完全不合應有的邏輯和時間成本，尤其在他已經不是那個會為了沒必要的小事而多打幾次照面的青春期缺愛男孩，但他仍持續這麼做著，像有天提姆就會因為他的努力不懈而給他頒什麼好哥哥成就；這麼說有點誇張了，其實大部分時候他都還是會回莊園，或讓他們值得信賴的萊絲利醫生來接手這些麻煩，提姆有收到關於這些事的消息，只有時不時的夜裡這種狀況還是會出現個一兩次。

　　他會假裝這是因為迪克還把他當成一個和他親密無間的小男孩來看，他不會說現在的他們就不是親密，只是他們現在沒必要表現的像剛隻脫離鳥媽媽的幼雛。迪克特地來了高譚卻沒去找布魯斯，甚至背著這種傷口摸到了這裡來，這代表讓他受傷的理由肯定不是什麼好主意，或者這次行動本身就是＂蝙蝠俠讓你絕對別管的事＂的標準範本。

　　「我甚至來不及給這裡安上個合適的安保裝置，你們這些超級英雄就是得掌握別人的住址是吧？」他換上了副公事公辦的模樣。這幾周來他私底下換了一個住所，只是一個暫時的地方，還沒特別通知其他人，至少Babs和Bruce是肯定都會知道的。他也不總是住在這，只有這幾天都窩在房子裡幾乎足不出戶，好把最後一點麻煩的事情都給搞定。

　　迪克偶爾喜歡假裝他們不認識，就像露易絲連恩當年在和超人約會時一樣，他覺得這是一種經典的浪漫，提姆對浪漫這點不置可否，迪克就連在馬克杯上簽上「和警察約會」也都能覺得這很浪漫。

　　「這是業界機密，你知道的。」

　　於是提姆交叉手臂，翻了個白眼，開始假裝口氣失望，「告訴我這傷口怎麼來的。」

　　迪克轉了轉眼珠，模樣像在思考該怎麼開口解釋。「原因其實有點蠢。」

　　「我知道。」他說。

　　「是喔——」迪克拉長聲音，「嗯，雖然這麼說聽起來很討人厭。但你知道義警的工作內容還是得有某些保密守則。」

　　他又開始懷疑迪克把這個遊戲拿出來玩全都只是為了這一個爛透了的藉口，為了掩飾他做的那些蠢事，可迪克知道他不會多問，提姆更加擅長透過一些私下的方式找出答案，他就像沒那麼過度控制慾的蝙蝠俠，只是無權出聲干預他。夜翼總會知道這點，而紅羅賓保有自己的秘密。 

　　「我真是對你失望透頂。」提姆裝模作樣地回答，聲音抬高。下巴也微微地揚起，像個不可一世的王子俯瞰晚歸的騎士。迪克一隻手抬手碰上他的手腕，把體溫傳給他溫度過涼的皮膚。

　　「我不能讓某個人看見這麼令人擔心的傷口。」

　　「真難過我不是特別的那個。」

　　「你永遠都是特別的那個，Timmy。」

　　「油嘴滑舌的傢伙。」   
  


　　迪克走到廚房，用不靈巧的左手替提姆泡了一杯咖啡和微波了一份冰箱裡快要過期的三明治。

　　「只有這種時候我才會感覺收留你才真的有用，義警先生。」提姆感嘆，整個人窩在毯子裡，把暖空氣裹在人體工學椅上，如果可以他甚至希望可以一輩子都待在這，一點兒也別離開。

　　「收留一個英俊男人隨時都有用。」迪克說，「你從昨天到今天有睡嗎？」

　　「沒有。」提姆回答。「我已經是一個被工作殺死的沒有快樂的靈魂。」

　　迪克在他看得見的地方挑了挑眉，接著就在他身旁那張椅子上坐了下來，一道放下了手中的食物，讓他的胃產生了某種叫囂，提姆朦朧間回想起幾個月前似乎也有過類似的場景，或許他可以接受迪克再多來幾次，兩次，或者一周一次。

　　「你該趁這個周末的休假到紐約的音樂節來。」

　　「我有嗎？」

　　「休假？或許？」迪克反問他。提姆覺得自己的模樣滑稽的很，於是試圖在對方把另一片三明治遞給他前坐起身。

　　「或許。」他回答。   
  


　　「Jason讓我轉達他會把你交換的條件處理完的。」迪克在準備離開時這麼說。

　　「這才是你真正的目的不是嗎？」

　　「不，不完全是。」迪克勾起帶有某種意義的笑容，把他的武器拿了起來，提姆剛倒完一杯水回來，看見他正用一隻手試著把卡里棍收到背上：「我們還得繼續進行這種假裝不認識的遊戲多少次？」

　　「記得嗎，是你先開始的，也是你先破功的。」提姆提醒他，挑眉看著他有點艱難又好笑的動作。他走回桌邊抹了抹水杯邊上的水珠拿來擦手，就在電腦上開始鍵入數據，假裝沒看見旁邊迪克那副＂你那樣根本不算洗手＂的表情。

　　「你會確認他在強納森·克萊恩的事上處理正確對嗎？」

　　「是的，我會。」迪克做出保證。提姆走了過來，就踩在他影子上，他把一個Usb放進迪克手裡，上頭還有剛才握住的一點溫度。「紅頭罩要的東西。」

　　迪克挑起眉。「這東西違法嗎，Timothy ，再說一次你為什麼找上我？」

　　「真的？你剛才還說我的手藝很糟糕？」提姆失笑。「他們說你是這行裡最好的。」

　　「嗯哼，九十分鐘內，使命必達。」

　　窗戶被打開了，夜翼終於把他的武器收好，也不再開那些有關快遞員和包裹的糟糕玩笑。

　　高譚的下個季節不會比現在更糟糕，他和他的童年偶像下一次見面或許會在幾個星期後，也或許就在幾天後蝙蝠俠再一次透過臨時的指示聯繫他們全都到場。或許這個周末的音樂節提姆可能在那遇上他的兄長，或許他們都有抽不開身的工作而奔波四處。

　　提姆靠上窗邊，午夜的寒風吹的他有點冷，室內的暖氣全被外頭的寒冷捲走，襯的他只套了件襯衫的身軀有些單薄，他看著夜翼問道，這次嗓音放溫和了些。「你會告訴我這件事如何結束的對吧？」

　　迪克還沒戴起眼罩，他看著提姆，是他一貫柔軟的眼神，黑夜和冷風中迪克的藍亮晃晃的像大街上的霓虹燈，攀附在他的窗台。他看見20年初的那個冬天，大雪蓋住了高譚的街道，他從家裡離開時看見格雷森趴在窗邊對他說注意安全，他和迪克之間從沒有其他約定。

　　「我一向是個有始有終的人。」

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 想要寫出偶爾的夜晚他會來到tim的住處，可能就是包紮傷口，或是兩個人隨便聊聊些什麼這樣普通的相處  
> 雖然看起來沒有什麼特別含意但兩人間的確是有著其他些什麼  
> 前一天晚上才動筆把以前寫到一半的東西寫完，雖然很趕但完成的時候終於有點覺得自己為了喜歡的cp做了些什麼的感覺，太好ㄌ我要哭ㄌ(脆弱動漫迷  
> 被男高中生偶像綁架到快失去自我，希望自己能把過去想為他們書寫的故事都寫完  
> 在DC的日子真的...滿孤單ㄉ(幹) 現在也一直在質疑真的有人也喜歡嗎 如果大家願意和我一起聊聊或給我一點感想就太好了


End file.
